


Mine

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angry Stiles, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Well more like stiles bitching scott out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request for angsty stallison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Stiles looked to Scott, who was holding Allison’s old bow. His teeth grit. What right did Scott have to have her stuff. Scott wasn’t the one who had late night phone calls with her, or held her when she cried, or helped her study for geometry. Scott wasn’t the one she said “I love you’ to before the Alpha Pack came.

She was dead and Scott had the illusion of love for her again when she was always Stiles.

"Before she died…" Scott started brokenly.

"Stop," Stiles gurgled, voice almost inhuman. "Scott… you didn’t love her. You had Kira. She’s gone because you stopped caring about her. She was just another girl after you found someone else. But you know what? She was mine. Allison was mine, and I was hers. And now… you!" Sties jammed a finger towards Scott. Scott flinched, as if he’d actually felt the jab. "You took her away from me…" was a broken whisper in the air.

Scott’s mouth worked. 

Stiles shook his head, and stormed off, sprinting out the door. 

"Stiles!" Scott called. 

He didn’t follow though. Stiles got in his jeep, slamming the door with too much force and started to drive.

He loved Allison, but just like his mom, she was torn away. Always torn away. 

Stiles didn’t realize he was wailing until he had to suck in air to breathe. 

Everything hurt and he knew he couldn’t fix it.

Besides. It was his fault she was dead.


End file.
